Down the Earth
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: When a Furon Scoutship crashes into Coit Tower, Crypto finds that he has more at stake than just the protection of Earth. Rated M for strong sexual content, strong language, and violence.


Bay City, Year 1969.

It was dark in Bay City, the time was 2:04 am, Crypto and Pox were relaxing in the saucer watching  
a horror movie from their own world, it was called Furon Mutant, it was about a soldier who was turned  
into a monster by the Blisk.  
It was supposed to be highly graphic and incredibly frightening, but Crypto having killed the Blisk  
really had nothing to be afraid of.  
Pox however was scared out of his mind, always screaming and turning off his eyes every five seconds (as  
he was a hologram).  
"Pox, shut up goddamn it, we've been watchin' this film for years I can't even count how many times  
we've seen it with my mind or my bare phelangepods!" Crypto was lying on a bed with his face to the  
screen, since Crypto had got his new "toy" he wanted to use it as much as he could, so he had a king  
size bed installed.  
Secretly whenever Pox shut himself down, Crypto snuck out and kidnapped a gullible hippie and fucked her  
all night long, but he was starting to get tired of it, he needed something else, and he was sure as  
shit it wasn't love.  
Crypto was thinking, about his homeworld, how were things, what was happening, he couldn't even get an  
answer from the homeworld itself, having put that satellite dish on top of coit tower he was able to get  
a good signal, but the homeworld did nothing to help.  
"Lazy bastards" Crypto thought to himself, his trail of thought was soon broken by another of Pox's  
screams.  
"ARGH, ITS BEHIND YOU, IT'S BEHIND YOU, WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS BEHIND YOU!"  
That was the last straw, Crypto stood up, "POX, SHUT THE FUCK UP, GO TO SLEEP I'M TURNING THIS SHIT OFF!"  
Pox stared at Crypto, sure Pox was his commanding officer but at this time of the morning and Crypto's  
temper at the brink of breaking, he did as he was told and shut himself down and got ready for tomorrow.  
Crypto sighed, still bored, tired.  
He just laid there trying to sleep, but to no avail.  
Finally after 15 minutes of trying he was slowly dissapearing into a deep sleep, his slit's closing, hiding  
away his red eyes until the morning would come.  
CRASH!  
Crypto's slit's opened quick and looked around to see what the hell had just happened, it sounded like the  
saucer had been hit by a tank shell.  
After the sound died away Crypto got off his bed and looked out the window of his spacecraft.  
There was no more coit tower.  
"What the fuck was that?!"  
Crypto could see a green light from where coit tower had once been, and in the distance a figure walking out of the light.  
"Wait, that looks like!"  
Immediatly Crypto ran to the controls and piloted his spacecraft to the light, flying past the remains of the KGB base on the rock and  
toward the remains of coit tower.  
When he finally reached the ruin he found remains of not only Coit Tower, but a downed Furon spaceship "Oh, shit this ain't good for  
buisness I'm betting"  
Crypto knew what he needed to do, to make it seem like an accident he would have to fire his Quantum Deconstructer at the ship and wipe all  
of it's traces, one blast would do it.  
Crypto began the countdown sequence, "10, 9, 8, 7...  
He forgot about the walking shadow though, this figure, the whole time was screaming at the saucer for help, she was a female Furon who had  
come with a message for Crypto.  
"Hey, Futard, what the fuck are you going to do, shoot me?!"  
"6, 5, 4...  
Crypto saw the figure, and started to panic, he had to do something before he killed her.  
"SHIT, SHIT SHIT!"  
"3...  
Crypto activated the Abduction Beam and sucked the female up, he had to get out of there quickly.  
"2, 1...  
He had just narrowly escaped the blast radius and his ship fired a huge green blob onto the crashed warship, there was a huge green explosion  
and the ship exploded into pieces and dissapeared into dust and all that was left was a huge crater where coit tower had been, Crypto could  
hear sirens so he activated the cloaking device.  
"Hello, anyone here?"  
Suddenly it came back to him, the figure, it was a female voice.  
Crypto hadn't had much luck with women and so he refused to say anything.  
The other Furon walked into the pilot room.  
"Oh, there you are Mr. Bigshot, nice one on blowing my ship to fucking oblivion, yeah, how am I going to explain THAT to Emperor Meningitis!?"  
It was about the emperor and was therefore important so Crypto turned his chair round and looked at the furon in hsi presence.  
"Yeah sorry lady, but you said something about the emperor, whats happening, is there something wrong at home on Furon?  
She looked at him with evil eyes.  
"Fuck that, you ruined my ship, how are you going to explain that, eh?"  
Crypto stood up and looked at her with impatient eyes.  
"I'll write ya a cheque, now tell me what is happening on our planet!"  
She looked at him, now realizing the seriousness of the moment finally opened up.  
"Ok, my name is Poletta, I am from the Planet Furon and I reside in Gorta, there have been a few problems back home".  
Crypto looked at her in a confused way, now wondering what he should do next but finally figured he should ask her.  
"Liike?"  
Poletta was getting a bit angry by now with the constant questions, she took out a Zap-O-Matic and pointed it at him.  
"What are you going to do about my ship, you son of a Blisk?!"  
By this time Crypto was getting a little pissed off by her lack of answers and took out his Zap-O-Matic "Ouch, that really hurts, considering  
I was born in a fucking tube, now I asked you a question and I want an answer, what is happening in Gorta?"  
Poletta was just about to respond with a blast to the head with her Zap-O-Matic when she noticed a rather horrible smell.  
"Urgh, what the fuck is that smell?!" She soon dropped her Zap-O-Matic and covered her nose looking around for the source of the vile odour.  
Crypto put his gun away and blocked her access to his "toy" room from which the smell was coming from.  
"Hey, I just want to know what that smell is, it smells familiar".  
Crypto thought for a moment, one one hand he could let her go in there and fuck the shit out of her, or on the other had he could fuck  
the shit out of her and let her find out about his perverted ways, after a minute of thinking he decided it was best not to let her find out  
the smell was in fact his semen which he had not cleaned up.  
"Look, you can't go in there, this is my ship and I order you to get the fuck away from this door!"  
She watched his face, but could not shake the feeling of that smell being familiar, what was it?  
Crypto watched her closely, making sure that she would not try anything.  
Poletta backed away, still looking at Crypto in an evil manner.  
"Thank you".  
Crypto moved away from the door and sat back down in his comfy seat.  
"Now, I believe you have som...  
Poletta dashed towards the door, determined to find out what the familiar smell was.  
"NO, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
Poletta smashed the door down and looked in the room, Crypto was too late, she had got into his sex chamber.  
"Oh, my god, this is a sex chamber..."  
Crypto hidden his head in shame, there was still a purple substance on the bed, it was Furon semen.  
"Poletta, please come out of that room" that was the first time Crypto had said please since his last clone.  
"So, then pervy, what's your name?"  
"Cryptosporidium 138...  
Poletta remembered that her message was for Crypto but brushed it to the back of her mind, for the moment...  
There was an awkward silence between the two, finally broke by Crypto, who tried to make a joke of the moment.  
"Well a guy's got needs!"  
Poletta stood in the room watching him, finally she broke the second silence with a slight giggle.

Poletta was starting to get wet, between her legs, the smell of the Furon semen was turning her on, she had always been into hot furon sex,  
but nothing turned he on more than the smell of furon semen.  
"Oh my god, Crypto!"  
Poletta fell to the ground on her knees.  
Crypto was getting confused, she was on the floor of his sex chamber panting and calling his name, his mouth curved into a smile.

Poletta now was sweating and was desperately trying to pull off her suit to play with her wet hole, her finger was rubbing the outside  
but she knew that she would get more excitement out of putting her finger IN it.

Crypto sat on his seat, watching her desperately pull the zip on her suit.

He was getting incredibly aroused by this and could feel his grey cock in the pouch harden, he used his easy pull pouch to open it up and  
reveal his precum covered cock which stood only 3 inches high, considering how tall he was this was quite big.  
Crypto rubbed the tip of his cock, the skin around it a light grey and the flesh under it a light purple.

Finally Poletta had got out of her suit, her body was slim and curved and between her legs was a circular hole which was purple inside, she  
slid her finger in it and began panting hard and moaning.

Crypto was still masturbating to the sight of Poletta, he massaged his cock hard, he thrusted his hips hard into his hand and gave a moan,  
now he was moving his hand up and down at an alarming rate, he screamed, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Poletta was still fingering her wet little hole when she suddenly heard Crypto scream, getting nearer to his orgasm, she pulled out her finger  
and ran over to him grabbing his hand to stop him from reaching his peak.

Poletta closed her slit's half way and looked deep into his eyes.  
"Now where's the fun in that?!"

Crypto's eyes opened widely as Poletta took his cock into her mouth, licking the tiny slit that was dripping the precum, she played around  
with his balls, rubbing them.  
"Ooh, goddamn...

Poletta took her mouth off his cock and licked his precum up, Crypto was panting heavily.  
"Holy, Jesus freakin Christ!"  
Poletta was getting wetter by the minute and wanted more, so she stopped licking Crypto and went down do a full deepthroat, Crypto grabbed  
the back of her head and forced her to suck him off some more, inside her mouth Poletta's tongue was going crazy she licked his furonhood  
until the point whre Crypto could not take it anymore.  
"AAAAAAAAGH!" Crypto screamed as he released his alien seed into Poletta's mouth, there was so much that Poletta was having a hard time  
swallowing it.  
"ARGH!" Another powerful blast came from his balls and into her mouth.  
"God, fucking hell Poletta, you're really good at blowjobs!" Crypto was staring at her with a smile.  
Poletta looked a bit pissed off that Crypto had done, but she licked his cock again and got him hard within seconds.  
"I'm not done, big boy" Poletta raised her body, her hand on Crypto's cock still, she stood up fully and Crypto sat up, Poletta pushed him  
down again.  
"Oh no you don't Crypto"  
She put her legs over his and positioned her pussy infront of his cock, Crypto looked at his cock, he was getting even more exited, even  
after having an explosive orgasm last time, this is what he had been waiting for, something no human mating could provide, Crypto needed  
sex from another furon, male of female, he needed it and he was going to get it.  
Poletta pushed as hard as she could down on Crypto's cock, not caring of the pain she was getting, she was too horny, Poletta's pussy hole  
fit perfectly around Crypto's cock, she could feel him inside of her, she loved it.  
"OH, OH YES CRYPTO, YES!" Poletta bucked wildly at Crypto's alien penis, Crypto was in pure ecstacy, he was drooling, he had never had sex  
like this before, his cock pushed in and pulled out of Poletta's cunt, spraying a small amount of precum and lubricating the hole making it  
easier.  
"OH FUCKING HELL POLETTA!" Crypto stood up and ran towards a wall, still fucking poletta hard while doing it, he banged Poletta against the  
wall of his saucer and fucked her deep, Crypto fell onto his back, increasing the pleasure of the sex.  
Poletta was getting nearer to her oncoming orgasm.  
"OH MY GOD CRYPTO I'M NEARLY THERE, FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I WANT YOU ARGH!" Crypto was getting incredibly close to  
his final thrust but held it back for Poletta to orgasm first, Poletta let out a scream of pleasure as Crypto pounded into her.  
"OH, ARKVOODLE, I'M CUMMING!" Poletta felt her body go numb and her pussy dribbled a purple liquid, more came from her and dribbled down her  
legs to the floor of the saucer.  
Crypto heard her scream and knew that was it, he made one large hard final thrust into her hole and sprayed his seed into her cunt with  
incredible force.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Crypto's scream had echoed throughout Bay City, from the ruins of Coit Tower, to the Old Fort.  
On the floor of the saucer there were two naked bodies, asleep, exausted from their sex.  
Still panting in their sleep, the saucer remained cloaked and hovering over Bay City...


End file.
